bleachfandomcom_cs-20200213-history
Yumichika Ayasegawa
thumb|leftYumichika Ayasegawa je 5. člen 11. jednotky a jeho velitel je Kenpachi Zaraki. Yumichika je narcistický kamarád Ikkaku Madarame. Je to silný bojovník a chtěl se stát 3. členem, protože si myslel, že znak kanji pro číslo tři je nejkrásnější, ale vzal si ho Ikkaku, tak si Yumichika vzal místo pátého člena, protože se znak kanji pro pětku podobá trojce. Má barevné peří na obočí a řasách na pravé straně, lesklou pleť a vlasy, které mu dodávají ženský vzhled. Yumichika každého a všechno soudí podle krásy. Většinou je ukazován jako velmi pečlivý a pomocný k druhým. Je velmi loajální ke svému příteli Ikkaku. Velmi se zajímá o to, co si o něm Ikkaku myslí a skrývá skutečnou formu jeho Zanpakuto, protože se bojí, že by ho Ikkaku a Kenpachi nesnášeli. On spolu s Renjim, Toushirem, Matsumoto a Ibom jsou jediní, kteří viděli Ikkaku bankai. Kdykoli použije odznak shinigami, aby opustil své falešné tělo (Gigai), jeho osobnost se změní a je násilný a podrážděný. Yumichika se s Ikkaku přátelil dlouho předtím, než se Kenpachi stal kapitánem. V minulosti se procházeli po Rokungai a hledali bitvy. Jednoho dne se Ikkaku setkal s Kenpachim a i když Ikkaku vždy vyhrával, tentokrát prohrál. Později, když slyšeli novinky o tom, že se Kenpachi stal kapitánem, připojili se k 11. jednotce, aby mu sloužili. Ukázali se Kenpachimu a stali se jeho podřízenými. I když je 5. členem, Yumichika ukázal, že je schopen boje s Shinigamim na podkapitánské úrovni, když použije pravou sílu svého zanpakuto. Ruri'iro Kujaku (azurový páv) má přezdívku Fuji Kujaku (wistériový páv). Oblíbená barva Yumichikovho Zanpakuto je azurová a nejméně oblíbená je wistériová fialová. Proto, když Yumichika svůj meč nazve Fuji Kujaku i navzdory jeho jménu, stane se nevrlým a neukáže svou pravou sílu. Ta pravá síla se ukáže, až když ho nazve pravým jménem. Yumichika ji však neuznává kvůli svým přátelům z 11. jednotky, hlavně kvůli Ikkaku, protože se bojí, že ho za to budou nenávidět. Yumichikova zanpakuto je založena na síle Kido a meč člena 11. jednotky je většinou jen bojové podstaty. Pro jedenáctou jednotku jsou meče založená na Kido podřadné a neuznávají nikoho, kdo takový meč vlastní. Proto Yumichika nikdy neukazuje pravý tvar svého Zanpakuto. thumb|leftShikai - Shikai forma Fuji Kujaku je "sake" (prekl. Rozkveťte). Fuji Kujaku má formu čepele ve tvaru srpku. Upevnění rukojeti umožňuje roztáhnout se do čtyř identických čepelí. thumbSpeciální schopnost Shikai - použitím rozkazu - "sakikurue" (prekl. rozděl se a dráždi), Ruri'iro Kujaku vzplane a nabude podobu mnoha pavích rysů. Poté, co se uvolní duševní energie protivníka, dovoluje mu bojovat na podkapitánské úrovni s patrnou lehkostí (může být bráno, že rozkaz- rozděl se odchylně odhaluje skutečný tvar Yumichikovi Zanpakuto). Paví rysy se stanou vinic co pohltí protivníka, pak se z révy objeví květy, které rostou tím, že kradou protivníkovu duševní energii. Všechna duševní energie, kterou protivník vypustí, proudí přímo do nich. Když květ shromáždí duševní energii, otočí ji proti protivníkovi. Když se pózuje lupínky, vyléčí se tím rány. Když se Zanpakuto zhmotnila, Ruri'iro Kujaku byl zobrazen jako muž s dlouhými vlasy, očima stejné barvy jako má Yumichika a pavími křídly. Bankai - ještě nebyl ukázán. Předpokládá se, že Yumichika se snaží naučit jeho Bankai, myslíc si, že Ruri'iro Kujaku je takový narcistní jako on sám. Jednou Yumichika komicky křičel na svůj meč, když se snažil přetnout balvan, ale nefungovalo to, protože jej nenazval pravým jménem. Ruri'iro Kujaku byl poprvé ukázán, když Yumichika bojoval s Charlottou Cuuhlhournom. Jeho pravá forma však byla zmíněna, když v začátcích děje ukázal, že dokáže porazit Hisagiho aniž b\ mu udělal co jen škrábanec. Hisagi to okomentoval tak, že Yumichikova Zanpakuto vypustila všechnu svou duševní energii. I když je tak silný, Yumichika ukáže pravý tvar svého Zanpakuto pouze když není blízko nikdo z 11. jednotky ze strachu, že pravá forma jeho Zanpakuto ho zesměšní.